Forum:Deaths of Old Characters
As many of you know, the Necros War is set in the future (of Halo >.>), which means that many of our characters tailored for the Human-Covenant War era and a little afterward will be considered long dead by the new era. Thus, I ask this; should we add death dates to our characters that didn't live long enough to fight the Necros? I guess it depends on a few things: whether you are going to make a reference to said character's death in a Necros RP, if you already have a story about their death planned out, or you just want Necros to become "canon fanon". Just because just about everyone's doing Necros doesn't mean you have to make even your unrelated characters conform to it. Of course you could also make something up about the ultimate eternal youth trump card: cryo sleep! That's what I plan on doing with two of my characters anyway. Cryo-Sleep doesn't entail lasting youth. As stated in The Flood (novel), prolonged time in cryo stasis is dangerous, contributing occasionally to frostbite and (I think) coma. Needless to say, if you stayed longer, there would be a chance of dying some way or another. I already have the deaths of more than a few of my character's written up... and yeah, AR is right, cyro sleep doesn't mean everlasting life. Even in cryo, you age. Just extremely slowly... ;) -- Sgt. johnson 01:22, 18 December 2008 (UTC) The health risks are a logical factor. But I cannot bring myself to reread The Flood. No way am I ever touching that book again. :WHY DO PEOPLE HATE THE FLOOD? I liked that book... -- Sgt. johnson 02:20, 18 December 2008 (UTC) It mentions Pelicans as having 70mm Nose Guns which are, needless to say, very heavy ordnance for a dropship >.>. That's why I dislike it a bit anyway; 70mm is like a medium tank cannon. I know how big 70 millimeters is. Still, its 2552, not 2008 ;). You can't shoot down a Spirit with a 7.62mm chaingun, now can you? -- Sgt. johnson 02:26, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Halo 3 had the smaller rockets that fired in clusters (looked like Brute shot grenades though, probably since Bungie didn't want to skin a new projectile) >.>. But yeah, I'm pretty sure that since Necros is the official Halofanon current era, so I think that many of us should be adding death dates, or at least hinting at death some way or another. Some people don't want to connect their characters to the Necros what-so-ever (Delta Team Curt or Useful Dave for example). But yeah, that was a new pelican ;) . -- Sgt. johnson 02:36, 18 December 2008 (UTC) The weapon for the Pelican didn't bother me at all, I just felt that most of the scenes involving humans were simply horrible, and I hated how the Master Chief was changed from a quiet soldier into a guy who just wouldn't shut up. Another thing that got to me was a line at the end of the book in which MC reflects that he wanted to get to know Mckay better. What was up with that? The Covenant and Jenkins subplots were good though, so there's one reason to skim through it again. As to the main purpose of this topic, I agree with Johnson. lol. Well, anyways, I think people having a definitive death for their characters is great, but for like... ALLIII, I have no idea how far the Necros War will go... Ajax hasn't even figured out the ending to it (He has some ideas, but no spoilers! ) -- Sgt. johnson 02:40, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Just saying, but this may be the only three person forum topic in HF history. Cool. Sweet. lol. I have the death of one of my character's written up, and the time when he dies (in terms of when I'm going to post it) is like... Summer of next year. XD -- Sgt. johnson 03:46, 18 December 2008 (UTC)